


Wedding Planner - One Shot

by Tzunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzunayeon/pseuds/Tzunayeon
Summary: Momo has been engaged to Tzuyu even before they were born, Nayeon is hired to plan their wedding. What will happen when Nayeon and Tzuyu meet? Will love be able to overcome it all?It's Nayeon's turn to be a gay mess, hope you enjoy this one-shot





	Wedding Planner - One Shot

Nayeon loved her job, she never would've imagined she would end up working as a wedding planner, specially after studying Economy like her parents wanted. She was supposed to take over the family business but her heart just wasn't in it, it never was. When she told her parents what she actually her mom fainted and her father had a fit of anger. Nayeon wasn't asking for permission though so she did it anyway. Of course now that the business was proficient her parents didn't have any complaints. 

Nayeon had worked hard with her business for about three years before her real success started. She didn't know why or how but she ended up planning the wedding of Korea's power couple, Park Jihyo and Yoo Jeongyeon, after that she only went up, now two years later she was high society's go-to wedding planner, business couldn't be going better. All of her hard work had paid off. 

When Nayeon arrived at her office that morning first thing she did was check her schedule with her secretary Sana, she'd hired her because of her sweet smile and kind way of treating clients. She'd been working for her since she started the business. 

"You have an appointment at 2 o'clock with Mrs. Hirai Momo and her mother. I talked to them on the phone yesterday" 

"Hmmm, okay, anything else?" 

"Yeah, your mother called this morning" 

"I'll give her a call, thank you Sana" she went inside her office and sat down at her desk. 

She picked up her phone to call her mother, it was unusual for her to call so Nayeon figured it must be important. 

"Yes?" her mother picked up.

"Hi mom"

"Nayeon! I was waiting for your call!" it sounded like her mother was scolding her for not calling sooner. 

"I know, Sana told me you called this morning" 

"I still don't understand why you insist on coming to your office so late" her mother's specialty: complaining

"12 o'clock is not late, it's the perfect hour"

"You're never gonna change" there was a brief silence "I'm getting off track, I called because, you're gonna plan Hirai Momo's wedding!" Nayeon could sense her mother's excitement, what was so special about that? Also how did her mother know that? Nayeon herself only found out that morning...

"Yeah, she has an appointment at two" Nayeon answered nonchalantly

"Do you have ANY idea who she is?" 

"I don't" 

"She is just the most powerful business woman in Korea" 

"Hmmm, is that so?" Nayeon never cared about their clients status quo. She had a policy that as long as they paid, she didn't care who they were

"Yes and I heard she's expecting a prefect wedding so you need to step up" 

"Mom, I've never stepped down" some people thought Nayeon could be over-confident at times, but Nayeon thought she had the perfect amount of confidence. 

When the clock struck two the door to the office opened and in came the famous Hirai Momo, her mom, and a breeze of cold air. Sana stood up from her desk. 

"Hi, welcome to Nayeon's Weddings, what can I do for you?" Sana asked politely 

"We have an appointment with Im Nayeon at 2 o'clock" Momo's mom answered not even looking at Sana, her eyes were wandering around the office, silently judging it.

"Sure, follow me" Sana guided them to Nayeon's office, she knocked three times and after Nayeon shouted 'come in!' the three of them walked inside. 

"Nayeon, Hirai Momo and her mother are here" Nayeon looked up after hearing Sana's voice, she stood up. 

"Thank you Sana, I'll take it from here" Sana excused herself. Nayeon walked up to the two women. 

"Im Nayeon" she extended her hand. Momo's mother looked her up and down and walked past her to take a seat in front of Nayeon's desk

"Hirai Momo, pleasure to meet you" Momo took a seat too after shaking Nayeon's hand. 

"We don't have much time so try to make this as quick as possible" Momo's mom demanded. 

Nayeon already had a clear picture of the kind of person Momo's mother was, snobby, demanding and most certainly impatient. 

"Okay, first I need to know how much you're willing to spend, what kind of wedding you want and the date" Nayeon spoke 

"We'll spend as much as needed, wedding needs to be in exactly a month from today and Momo's fiancee will come by tomorrow to discuss with you what she wants for her wedding, make sure to attend to all of her demands" Nayeon had to remind herself it was Momo who was getting married and not her mother

"Okay then" she directed her next words towards Momo "you can schedule your fiancee's appointment with Sana at the front desk" Momo's mother left without another word. 

"Thank you" Momo said and bowed before leaving

When Nayeon got home all she wanted to do was get into bed and watch TV, she was mentally drained from the day. Just as she finished changing into her pajamas her phone rang. It was Jihyo calling. While organizing her wedding the two had become really good friends and despite their crazy schedules they always kept in touch. 

"Hello?" Nayeon finally picked up

"You're planning Hirai Momo's wedding!" Why did everyone seem so obsessed with that fact?

"Um. yeah, I am" Nayeon didn't understand the point of this phone call. 

"It wasn't a question. Did you meet her mom yet?"

"Yeah, they both came by the office today, total snob. Why? Do you know her?"

"I've seen her around at some auctions but I've heard she really is something else" Jihyo chuckled 

"Ugh, tell me about it, she didn't even let her daughter speak, and she was so demanding and rude" Nayeon complained

"Sounds like the whole package, you're gonna have to move with careful steps around her" Jihyo said 

"Thankfully she's not gonna be around while I do my job" 

"Why? What do you mean? I thought she'd want every detail to be perfect" 

"Apparently I'm supposed to attend to the fiancee's demands, my guess is both Momo and her mom are too busy to be bothered by wedding planning" Nayeon chuckled lightly 

"You got lucky then, Jeongyeon told me she's a pain in the ass to work with" 

"I can totally see why she would say that, by the way, how are you guys?" 

"So good, there's not a day where she's not an absolute angel to me, I am so lucky to have her" Jihyo said

"Sappy" Nayeon mocked 

"Shut up, what about you? Anyone special in your life?" Jihyo questioned 

"You know damn well there isn't anyone. Why must you attack me like that?" Nayeon joked. Jihyo laughed 

"Well I need to go now, Jeongyeon's home" 

"Have fun!" Nayeon hung up laughing 

Nayeon was curious to know who Momo's fiancee was, she was about to look it up in her computer but she didn't, she preferred to not have any previous judgements when they eventually met tomorrow. For now she decided to just go to sleep. 

Next morning Nayeon was in her office when she received a call

"Hello, Nayeon's Weddings, this is Nayeon speaking, how may I help you?" she impressed herself when she talked so professionally

"I'm Momo's mother, I have a request to make before you meet my daughter's fiancee. I need you to make this wedding your number one priority or better yet your only priority" this woman was bossy beyond belief. 

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, I have two other weddings that need my attention" 

"Well postpone them or something, I need you to focus all your attention on making my daughter's wedding perfect" Nayeon rolled her eyes

"I'll see what I can do" Nayeon hung up, who did this woman think she was to be making those types of requests? Still she called the two couples who were supposed to have appointments to let them know their appointment would be rescheduled. Nayeon walked out of her office to let Sana know.

"Hey Sana, guess who just called?" Nayeon said making an annoyed face

"Hmmm, let me think" she paused "Could it be Mrs. Hirai?" 

"The one and only, she demanded I clear my schedule to attend to her daughter's wedding only, unbelievable" 

"You're still gonna clear your schedule, right?" 

"Yeah, well, it's you who's going to do so but yeah" they both laughed. Sana made some adjustments on the computer.

"Done!" she said happily

"Great, could you call the couples to notify them? I already gave them a heads up but they need a date" 

"No problem boss" Sana smiled

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" 

"Sorry... boss" both women laughed "Remember you have an appointment with Momo's fiancee at two" Sana said. 

"Ugh, I know, this wedding is already giving me a headache, what time is it?" Nayeon said massaging the sides of her head 

"Quarter to two, do you want an aspirin?" 

"Great, yes please" Nayeon pleaded 

"Go to your office, I'll get it for you" and so Nayeon did as told, five minutes later Sana came into her office with two pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other. 

"Thanks, you're a life-saver" Nayeon preached 

Sana left and Nayeon was alone in her office again. In order to kill time she started browsing through the internet, looking at wedding dresses, she didn't know how much time had passed but she heard a knock on the door

"Come in!" 

"Nayeon, Momo's fiancee is here" 

"Thank you Sana, I'll be right with you" she hadn't looked up from her computer yet, she was closing the 20+ tabs she had accidentally opened. Nayeon heard Sana leave the office. 

She got up from her chair and when she turned to look at the woman standing near the door Nayeon swore she forgot how to breathe, That was easily the most beautiful woman Nayeon had ever seen. Nayeon came out of her trance when she heard the other woman clear her throat. Nayeon got closer to her 

"Im Nayeon" she extended her hand

"Tzuyu" as soon as their hands touched Nayeon felt a shiver run up and down her spine, judging by Tzuyu's expression she must've felt it too 

"Please take a seat and tell me, how do you imagine your wedding?" 

"I'm going to be honest with you Nayeon. I wanted a small, simple wedding but Mrs. Hirai is very insistent in hosting a big ass wedding so I don't know" Nayeon listened attentively to what Tzuyu was saying trying hard not to stare at her lips. 

"Well we could take the idea you had for your small wedding and translate it into a bigger one, is that alright with you?" 

"Yeah, that works for me" Tzuyu said shrugging her shoulders. Nayeon didn't think she looked very excited. 

Nayeon got up from her desk and then took a blackboard she had in her office, she felt a heavy stare following every single one of her moves. She stood opposite to the desk and a few steps in front of Tzuyu's chair, blackboard next to her. 

"Okay so, what did you have in mind?" 

"Nothing" Nayeon stared at Tzuyu hoping she'd say something else "I mean, I wanted the wedding to be in a wedding hall but can you imagine Mrs. Hirai's reaction if I ever told her that?" Tzuyu made a rhetorical question "So I'm kind of counting on you to make this easier for me" Tzuyu said

"Let me show you a quick slideshow of other weddings I've organized and we can take it from there" Nayeon suggested

Their little meet up ended up being two hours long but Tzuyu finally settled on having the wedding in a hotel. It saddened Nayeon to see Tzuyu had Mrs. Hirai's wants in mind more than her own. 

"Well, I'll see you in two days with the narrowed down options so you can pick a hotel, please let Sana know what time you are coming on Thursday" Nayeon smiled as Tzuyu was getting up from her chair. 

"Will do, thanks again, it was very nice meeting you" Tzuyu walked up to Nayeon and shook her hand. Nayeon felt those weird shivers once again. 

After Tzuyu left Nayeon started looking for hotels that were willing to host a wedding in such short notice. The fact that the wedding had to be in one month certainly didn't help Nayeon. After calling a bunch of hotels without a positive outcome, Nayeon decided she'd had enough and went home. 

The rest of the day all Nayeon could think about was the tall girl that walked into her office that day, Nayeon never believed in love at first sight but she might just start now. 

The next day Nayeon tried to focus on finding a venue for Tzuyu to pick. She called Sana to notify her she wouldn't be going to the office that day. The whole thing was driving her crazy, after a lot of research and phone calls she had narrowed it down to five hotels who had the date available and were willing to host a wedding so soon, she took the rest of the day off. 

Nayeon was very excited and nervous about seeing Tzuyu again today. After they met she was all Nayeon could think about, she knew it was wrong, the girl was getting married in less than a month but to Nayeon it felt so good. It had been so long since she even remotely liked anyone besides it's not like she would act on her feelings, right? 

Nayeon walked into her office at twelve, as usual, she asked Sana what time Tzuyu was coming by, she referred to her as Momo's fiancee so it wouldn't raise any suspicion, the other girl was extremely perceptive.

Nayeon wanted to do her job the best she could and it would be easier to do so if Tzuyu's stare didn't make her so god damn nervous, she kept it cool though and mentally congratulated herself for keeping her emotions in line. 

"So Tzuyu, I've made you a slideshow with all the hotels that are available for the date, shall we?" Tzuyu nodded, Nayeon turned her monitor around so Tzuyu could see 

"I can't see clearly, won't it be better if I move my chair next to yours?" Tzuyu suggested

"Sure" when Nayeon agrees, she didn't expect to be so close, their legs were brushing against each other, Tzuyu smelled amazing and Nayeon's palms started sweating, so much for keeping her emotions in line. 

"S-so we-we have the" Nayeon gulped and told herself to get it together "We have the Grand Hyatt Hotel Seoul, it has a capacity for fourteen hundred people" Nayeon couldn't even show Tzuyu the pictures when she said 

"Not that one, if my future mother-in-law finds out she'll make sure to invite fourteen hundred people and I don't want that many strangers at the wedding" she chuckled humorlessly, too close to Nayeon's ear, when did she move this close? 

"Next one is Millennium Seoul Hilton, capacity for five to six hundred people" Nayeon proceeded to show her the photos "Lotte Hotel, six hundred people, Ritz-Carlton Seoul, six hundred people as well" Nayeon felt Tzuyu rest her head on Nayeon's shoulder, her breathe hitched 

"That's still too much people" Tzuyu pouted but Nayeon couldn't see it due to the position they were in

"In that case I think you're going to love the next one" Nayeon was trying not to let their closeness affect her "The Shilla Seoul, capacity one hundred and twenty people" Nayeon showed Tzuyu the pictures, Tzuyu took her head off Nayeon's shoulder 

"That one is perfect!"

"Won't Mrs. Hirai get mad she can't host her 'big ass wedding' tho?" Nayeon asked using air quotes 

"Not if you convince her that this is the perfect place for the wedding" Nayeon began to realize Tzuyu never referred to the wedding as being her own, wait... 

"Me? Why me?" Nayeon turned her chair around so she could look at Tzuyu

"Because we're in this together, right?" 

"Right" she looked down and suddenly her stomach rumbled, Tzuyu laughed 

"Want to go get something to eat? I was gonna go to the mall anyway" Tzuyu said. Nayeon loved the idea and she really wanted to say yes but she knew that'd be wrong. 

"Maybe some other time, I have things to do" Nayeon swore she sw a flick of disappointment in Tzuyu's eyes or maybe she was just being delusional

"Okay then, when will I see you again?" 

"What?" Tzuyu's question took Nayeon off guard 

"Yeah like, what is the next step?" it made sense to Nayeon now

"Oh right, I'll see you on Saturday so you can choose the food that'll be served and the cake, wait, will there be an after party?" 

"Yes, that's the idea, to rent the whole hotel for two days and one night" 

"Well then I'll see you here on Saturday at ten a.m. that alright with you?" 

"More than alright, well I better get going" Tzuyu kissed Nayeon's cheek and sent here into a trance she only got out of after she heard the door close. What just happened? Nayeon kept asking herself

Nayeon quickly called The Shilla Seoul to make the reservation for both the wedding and the hotel rooms. She basically just told them the Hirai family wanted to rent the whole hotel and they agreed immediately.  

She also called Chaeyoung's business asking for the younger girl. Chaeyoung's business and hers were basically tied together, every single wedding under Nayeon's charge had it's food  made by Chaeyoung and her cooks.

"Chaeng baby!" Nayeon greeted when Chaeyoung picked up 

"Nayeon" Chaeyoung wasn't the most affectionate person towards Nayeon

"Please contain your excitement child" Nayeon laughed "Anyway I'm calling to see if I could go by your business on Saturday at ten a.m." 

"Whose wedding are you working on now? And I'm busy at ten, but I could see you eleven thirty?" 

"Hirai Momo's and yeah I think eleven thirty works for me" 

"Holy shit! You say it like it's no big deal" Was it actually? A big deal I mean. 

"It's not, I don't understand why everyone's so obsessed with it" 

"Oh you poor thing you. Hirai Momo's wedding has been the most anticipated event ever since she announced her engagement, you know, picking up a magazine once in a while won't kill you" Nayeon still didn't understand the fuss, to her it was just another wedding, no matter how famous Momo seemed to be

"You know I hate celebrity gossip, I'll hang up now, see you on Saturday"

"Bye! See you" she hung up 

Nayeon kept counting down the days until Saturday came, She was so excited about it that she completely forgot to tell Tzuyu, Chaeyoung would meet them at eleven thirty. On Saturday and as Nayeon was getting out of the shower her phone started ringing, it was an unknown number. Nayeon picked up and put it on speaker while she continued to get ready. 

"Hello?" Nayeon answered 

"Nayeon, it's Tzuyu" why would she be calling her? 

"Hey Tzuyu, what's up?" Nayeon had no idea what was going on

"Ummm, I'm outside your office but there's no one here...? I thought we were supposed to meet at ten?" 

"Shit!" Nayeon immediately covered her mouth Tzuyu laughed "Pardon my french, I'm so sorry, I forgot to tell you Chaeyoung could only receive us eleven thirty. I'll be there in twenty, please be patient" 

"Okay, I'll wait here" 

Nayeon got ready as fast as she could and drove down to her office, thankfully there was no traffic. After parking her car she quickly got up to Tzuyu. 

"Hey, I'm so sorry about this, I completely forgot to tell you" Nayeon said as she reached Tzuyu

"It's fine, you're here now" Nayeon didn't know why but that made her heart flutter, as if the fact that she was here made everything fine to Tzuyu. Nayeon checked her watch 

"Well, we have an hour to kill, would you like to come inside?" Nayeon asked pointing towards her office

"Sure" They both walked inside all the way to Nayeon's office

A comfortable silence settled between the two once both had taken a seat 

"So, are you excited about the wedding?" Nayeon asked in hopes of starting a conversation, Tzuyu looked at her

"Can we not talk about the wedding while we wait?" Tzuyu begged with her eyes

"Okay, sorry" Tzuyu gave Nayeon a reassuring smile letting her know she'd done nothing wrong 

"So what shall we do?" Tzuyu asked, Nayeon scratched her head thinking. 

"I have an idea!" she got up and started searching through her cabinet, she pulled out a bunch of papers and split them into two, she left them on top of her dest, she then took the trash can that was underneath her desk and put it in in front of the door, all of this while Tzuyu was watching her, eyes filled with curiosity. 

"We stand behind the desk, whoever gets more paper balls into the trash can wins" Nayeon explained 

"Wins what?" Tzuyu asked 

"Hmmm... I don't know, I never thought I'd get this far" Tzuyu laughed 

"I know! Whoever loses has to complete a dare the person who wins chooses" Tzuyu suggested 

"Okay, that sounds good, get ready to lose" Nayeon challenged 

"You're the one who should get ready, you're about to get rekt" Nayeon like this playful side of Tzuyu, so far she liked every side of Tzuyu

"I'll let you go first since you're going to lose anyway" Nayeon said, Tzuyu took the first throw and it went straight in 

After a few shots from both of them Nayeon realized that maybe Tzuyu was way better than her at this, so she started doing everything in her power to distract Tzuyu so she'd miss her shots, she only missed a few while Nayeon missed more than half of them. 

Nayeon lost. Tzuyu won. 

"What was it you were saying? That I should get ready to lose?" Tzuyu was making fun of her

"So mean" Nayeon pouted "Just give me my dare and let's get this over with" Nayeon turned around only to find Tzuyu was close to her, very close, they locked eyes. After a minute or so Tzuyu finally spoke

"I dare you to kiss me" Nayeon felt Tzuyu's breath on her face, they started getting closer, their breathing becoming one. Tzuyu placed her hands gently on Nayeon's waist. Nayeon's judgment was clouded, she was so close, too close. 

Nayeon's office phone started ringing and the two women quickly pulled apart trying to compose themselves

"Hello?" Nayeon asked out of breath

"Nayeon, you were supposed to be here ten minutes ago! I don't have all day" Chaeyoung scolded 

"Oh God! I'm so sorry, I totally lost track of time, we'll be there in five" she hung up. She thanked all the gods for that phone call, she was about to do something really stupid. 

"We should get going" Nayeon told Tzuyu who just followed her out of the office

Nayeon thought things would get awkward between them after what happened, or almost happened, at her office but to her relief they weren't. They finally got to Chaeyoung's business and were greeted by  a frowning Chaeyoung, Nayeon and Tzuyu went around tasting food. 

"Tzuyu-ah you need to taste this" Nayeon said giving Tzuyu a bite of what she was eating

"Nayeon you've got to try this" Tzuyu said taking Nayeon's hand and dragging her to where the food was "Close your eyes and open your mouth" Nayeon did and Tzuyu fed her a piece of beef

"Mmm, that's delicious" Nayeon said as one of Chaeyoung's cooks approached them. Since Nayeon didn't recognize him she figured he was new 

"So when are you two getting married?" He asked an amused smile on his face. Both women blushed. 

"We're not-" Nayeon was cut off 

"They're not the ones getting married Baekhyun now go see if you can help out with something in the kitchen" Chaeyoung said 

"Yes and I am sorry for the misunderstanding" Baekhyun bowed before leaving for the kitchen

"Sorry about him, have you made your mind up yet?" Chaeyoung asked Tzuyu 

All Baekhyun's question did was remind Nayeon that the woman she was falling for was getting married and she'd never get a chance to be with her, which put her in a bad mood. She was the only one to blame, why couldn't she be falling for someone else? 

After Tzuyu let Chaeyoung know what dishes she wanted and what cake Tzuyu and Nayeon left. During the car ride Tzuyu tried to make small talk but Nayeon was unresponsive. When they came back to Nayeon's office Tzuyu asked if she could let her in to take her purse. When they were in Nayeon's office Tzuyu noticed all the mess they had made, there were paper balls scattered all over the floor. 

"Do you need help cleaning up?" Tzuyu felt responsible for the mess as she should because she was 

"No, I can do it myself, I think it's better if you leave" Nayeon was acting cold towards Tzuyu. It made her feel like she had some control over her feelings 

"Oh, okay" this time Tzuyu didn't try to hide her disappointment this time 

"Make sure to tell Mrs. Hirai to send me the guest list so I can get the invitations done and sent" Nayeon said 

"Shouldn't we get together to see what the invitations will look like?" Tzuyu asked hopeful she'd have an excuse to see Nayeon soon

"If you want to"

"So when and where will I see you?" 

"I'll text you when I have the guest list" Nayeon said while she began picking up the scattered papers

"You sure you don't want any help?" Tzuyu asked playful hoping to change the mood of the conversation 

"I said I can do it myself" Nayeon's voice raised a little

"Fine" Tzuyu was done with Nayeon's attitude, she didn't understand where it was coming from, had she done something wrong? She left the office after making sure to slam the door hard as she left. Nayeon scolded herself for making Tzuyu mad, Why was it so hard to keep her emotions to herself? 

On Monday Nayeon got a mail from Mrs. Hirai, a one hundred and twenty person guest list, Tzuyu must've talked to her about the wedding's location. Nayeon gave the list a quick scan and was surprised to find Jihyo and Jeongyeon's names amongst the list. She pulled out her phone to text Tzuyu

'I have the list. Can you come at 2' no, too dry. She needed Tzuyu to know she was not mad anymore 

'Tzuyu-ah, I just got the list. When can you stop by the office? :)' okay, perfect, she hit send, almost immediately her phone buzzed 

'How about right now? ;)' Nayeon squealed, Tzuyu would be the death of her

'Sounds great ;) see you in a few :*'  no, too flirty, she accidentally hit send instead of backspace. Why was she so dumb, her phone buzzed. Nayeon collected herself before seeing Tzuyu's message

':* :* :*' god have mercy on Nayeon's soul. 

Tzuyu arrived at the office fifteen minutes later, Nayeon had a hard time taking her eyes off her, she always looked beautiful but somehow every time Nayeon saw her she looked even more beautiful. 

Like the previous day, Tzuyu moved her chair next to Nayeon's and they started working on the design for the invitations. At some point Tzuyu put her hand over Nayeon's which was holding the computer mouse. Tzuyu's front pressed to Nayeon's back, her breathing hitting Nayeon's ear. Nayeon wondered if Tzuyu knew what she was doing to her... Tzuyu knew

After hours of working the invitations were done and Nayeon told Tzuyu they should be sent by Wednesday so she didn't have to worry about anything else. 

"So when will we see each other again?" Tzuyu said a flirty smile on her lips. Nayeon had never wanted someone so badly

"We have to go dress shopping" Nayeon stated "I already looked up some stores we could check out" 

"If you don't mind a friend of mine is a fashion designer, I wanted her to be the one to make the dresses for me, I had already called her, I just need to go for the fitting on Friday"

"Oh, okay..." Nayeon didn't know if she wanted her to go with her.

"I want you to come" Tzuyu said as if reading Nayeon's mind "I'll pick you up at one, just text me your address" 

"Will do" Nayeon walked with Tzuyu towards the door, she was about to open it for Tzuyu when Tzuyu took her hand stopping her. She pulled Nayeon closer and gave her a hug, it had been so long since Nayeon was hugged like this, it sounded kind of sad now that she thought about it. When the hug ended Tzuyu's hands lingered on Nayeon's waist, she pulled her close again but this time to give her a soft kiss on the cheek

"See you on Friday" she winked at Nayeon and went out the door leaving Nayeon a dumbfounded mess

Nayeon needed desperately to stop feeling everything she felt whenever she was with Tzuyu and she needed to stop thinking about her whenever she wasn't around. To sum it all up basically Nayeon needed to stop and she had to do it soon. 

She wouldn't be seeing Tzuyu for three days and since she had no more work she was bored to death at the office, she decided to treat Sana for lunch.

"Sana, let's go have lunch together, it's been a while since we did that" Nayeon said coming out of her office

"Okay yeah sure" Sana answered closing the solitaire game that she had been playing. Thanks to Mrs. Hirai's request both women were bored out of their minds

During lunch Nayeon told Sana about what happened when she and Tzuyu were food tasting. She chose to leave out the part about them feeding each other and just told her one of the cooks thought they were the ones getting married 

"Can you believe that?" Nayeon said laughing

"I can actually" why wasn't Sana laughing? 

"What?" Nayeon stopped laughing 

"I can believe why he would think that. You two seem oddly close" Sana stated trying to get a reaction out of Nayeon that would confirm her suspicions 

"Well we are not, our interactions are strictly professional" Nayeon tried her best not to give any hint that's make Sana believe the contrary

"Sure" Sana smiled sarcastically 

The rest of their lunch was filled with awkward silences and short conversations. After lunch Nayeon told Sana she could take the rest of the week off. It wasn't really useful to have Sana going to the office if there was no work to do. 

It was already Thursday and Nayeon was a ball of boredom. Over the years she had made work her number one priority and now that she had none she had no idea what to do with herself. She had already binge-watched two series on Netflix while eating her weigh in ice-cream what more could she do? She turned on her computer.

Curiosity got the best of her and she decided to do some research on Momo and Tzuyu's relationship only to find out that, apparently, this whole marriage had been arranged by their parents before they were even born. Well, that explained why Tzuyu didn't seem excited about it. It also gave Nayeon a small hint of hope but she shook it off, getting her hopes up would do nothing to improve her situation. Her mind was going crazy with thoughts of the tall woman. She decided to call Jihyo for help

"Hello?" 

"It's Nayeon"

"Oh, hey, what did you do?" why did Jihyo just assume she had done something? 

"Nothing, I'm just in deep shit"

"Somehow this does not surprise me" Jihyo was unamused

"Could you save the sassy for some other time? This is serious" and it must be, Jihyo had never heard Nayeon like this. 

Nayeon told Jihyo everything that had happened since she met Tzuyu, she left out the part where they almost kissed, but told her up until right now that she found out Tzuyu's marriage was arranged and how that sent her into a moral dilemma. 

"Damn girl, you were right, you're in deep shit" 

"I don't know what to do Jihyo. I don't know if I'll be able to control myself around her tomorrow, I mean now that I know it's an arranged marriage hope has settled inside of me whether I want it to or not" Nayeon sighed

"Do you love her?" 

"I just met her and even if I feel like I do, I think it's too soon to-"

"Yes or no?" Jihyo cut her off

"Yeah.. yes, I do" Nayeon admitted "I know it's too soon to already love her but I swear Jihyo I have never ever felt this way, my heart knew the moment I first saw her that she's the one I want to be with, you know I've never believed in love at first sight but thanks to her now I do. I felt such a strong connection when we first met and that's why my mind is so troubled about the whole thing, I believe.. I believe she is my soulmate" 

"Then you should fight for her" 

"But-" would Jihyo ever let her speak?

"No buts Nayeon, this connection that you felt and all of this you're feeling is a once in a lifetime type of thing, you should fight for her no matter the obstacles" 

"Jihyo, she's getting married, I consider that to be a little more than just an obstacle" 

"So? When's the wedding?" 

"In two weeks and a half"

"Then you have two weeks and a half to make her completely fall in love with you" 

Nayeon ended the call, what Jihyo said made sense to her, it did, and she wanted to fight for Tzuyu but she knew it was wrong, arranged marriage or not the tall girl had a compromise with someone else and she had to respect that no matter how much pain it caused her. Her phone buzzed 

'Nayeon ¬¬' it was Tzuyu. Nayeon had to fight back the smile creeping up on her face

'Yes Tzuyu?'

'You haven't sent me your address ¬¬'

'Ö I am so sorry, here, don't be mad'  she attached her location 

'I could never get mad at you ;)' 

Nayeon didn't answer after that. Tzuyu certainly wasn't making things easier for her. 

Friday finally rolled around and Nayeon was a nervous mess. She got ready by ten a.m. 'cause she was just too excited but now she had three hours to kill before Tzuyu came to pick her up. Nayeon scolded herself for being so anxious, she looked for a movie she could watch and settled for Imagine me and you. 

When the movie ended it left Nayeon thinking, she found herself in a situation similar to Luce except Tzuyu wasn't married and Rachel and Heck's marriage was real. It made her think back to her conversation with Jihyo yesterday, maybe fighting for Tzuyu wasn't such a bad idea after all. Deep down Nayeon knew that whatever she was feeling she'd not feel again. 

Tzuyu finally picked her up and drove them to her friend's store. Everything was perfectly organized and the place was spotless. Nayeon mentally congratulated whoever kept this place so clean. They were met by the sight of a pretty woman with short black hair and bangs. She had a measuring tape hanging around her neck.

"Tzuyu!" both women hugged 

"Mina, it's been so long, this is Nayeon" she said gently pushing Nayeon forward by the waist 

"Hey" she extended her hand 

"The famous Im Nayeon, I've heard so much about you" both of them shook hands, Nayeon thought Mina meant she'd heard about her because of her business, truth was Tzuyu had been telling Mina about her non-stop ever since they met, but of course, Nayeon wasn't aware of that. 

"So Tzuyu, I'll take you to the changing room, could you two please follow me" Mina led them to the changing room in the back, it was big and on one side of the room was a little stage, surrounded by three big mirrors, and a catwalk.

"Well I need to go get the dresses so please wait here, you can take a seat" Mina said pointing at the couch at the end of the catwalk, how come Nayeon hadn't noticed it? 

"Dress shopping is probably my favorite part of this job" Nayeon said once they were both sitting on the couch

"Really? Why?" Tzuyu asked all of her attention focused on Nayeon

"Really, I don't know I just love their excited faces when they see themselves with their dresses on for the first time" she paused "you don't seem very excited tho, your wedding is supposed to be the happiest day of your life..." Nayeon wanted to hear it from Tzuyu that this whole marriage was arranged and that she didn't love Momo, she needed that. 

"Maybe it'd be if I was marrying someone I loved" Tzuyu said staring deeply into Nayeon's eyes. Unknown to both women Mina was already back with the dresses but she decided not to interrupt the moment yet and just waited by the door

"You don't love Momo?" 

"She's a great friend but you know this whole marriage was arranged before I was even born. I have no romantic feelings for her whatsoever" Tzuyu confessed 

"Is there anyone you feel those romantic feelings for?" Nayeon needed to make sure this wasn't all just in her head. 

"Maybe..." both women started leaning in as if there was a magnet dragging them closer to each other. Mina took that as her cue to come in

"I've got them!" she shouted (as loud as Mina could) causing Tzuyu to jump up from the couch like nothing was happening 

"Great, I'll try them on" Mina left. Tzuyu started unbuttoning her shirt Nayeon immediately covered her eyes. Tzuyu laughed 

"You can look if you want, I don't mind" she said, Nayeon peeked in between her fingers and, wrong move, she thought. Tzuyu was just in her bra and jeans, the sight made Nayeon's knees get weak, she was thankful to be sitting down. 

"I better not" Nayeon murmured  and Tzuyu laughed

After Tzuyu got into the first dress, the one she'd use for the pre-wedding ceremony, she called Nayeon's name 

"Yes?" Nayeon said, her hands still covering her eyes

"Can you zip me up?" (A/N: Yes I'm writing the cliche zip me up scene, try and stop me) 

"S-sure" she said finally taking her hands off her eyes and now she couldn't take her eyes off Tzuyu, life was so cruel "Turn around" she told Tzuyu who did so 

Nayeon pulled the zip of the dress up trying to focus only on that and not the girl's bare shoulder which proved to be a tougher challenge than expected

"Done!" Nayeon shouted victoriously 

"Could you get Mina? The dress feels a little loose" Tzuyu asked 

"Sure, be right back" she gave Tzuyu a cute smile, of course Tzuyu thought all of her smiles were cute

"Mina, I feel the dress a little bit loose on the waist" Tzuyu said once Mina came into the room 

Mina went to Tzuyu and put a pin on her clothes "Is there okay?" 

"Yeah I think so" Tzuyu turned to Nayeon "How does it look?" 

"You look gorgeous" Nayeon answered honestly making Tzuyu blush and Mina smile knowingly 

"Let me just mark the spot and then you can take it off" Mina said "Okay, ready. Call me again if you need anything else" Mina left 

"So I look gorgeous huh?" Tzuyu said teasing Nayeon 

"Um... shut up? Maybe?" Nayeon was flustered 

"Just un-do my zipper you dork" Tzuyu smiled while turning her back to Nayeon 

Tzuyu tried her hanbok and party dress on without any further distractions, both of them were a perfect fit. They thanked Mina 

"Hey since we are already out, we could go check your make-up and hairstyle" Nayeon suggested 

"Okay, sound good, where to?" Tzuyu asked already turning on the engine 

"My friend Jennie owns a hair saloon, she's always in charge of this things, I'll guide you there" Nayeon smiled 

"You'll have to pick yours and Momo's hair and make-up since she isn't here" Nayeon told Tzuyu once they got Jennie's saloon and were waiting for her 

"Nayeon darling it's so good to see you!" Jennie said when she finally appeared, she got up to Nayeon and have her two kisses on the cheeks 

"Hey Jennie, this is Tzuyu" Nayeon turned to look at Tzuyu who was glaring at Jennie, Tzuyu extended her hand which was ignored when Jennie went for two kisses on her cheeks as well 

"So who is this cutie marrying?" Jennie asked Nayeon, Tzuyu was bothered by the fact that Jennie seemed to focus all of her attention on Nayeon, only she could do that

"Hirai Momo" whenever Nayeon was reminded that Tzuyu was getting married it felt like a brick to the face. 

"Oh my god! You never told me you were planning her wedding!" Jennie said hitting Nayeon's arm, Tzuyu glared even harder, who did she think she was to be hitting HER Nayeon? 

"Well we really haven't talked much, how could I?" Nayeon didn't mean for that to sound like she was demanding anything 

"You're right, that's my bad. I'll make sure we talk more often" Jennie said apologetically, like hell you will, Tzuyu thought, she didn't like this Jennie person at all 

Nayeon saw the way Tzuyu was looking at Jennie and she wondered if maybe Tzuyu was jealous, but quickly got rid of that thought, why would Tzuyu be jealous of Jennie? 

"Okay Tzuyu" Jennie finally acknowledged Tzuyu's existence "I'll show you all the hair and make-up options and you can pick one for you and Momo" 

Tzuyu settled for a low bun and for Momo a side braid and nothing extravagant for make-up, she opted for a more natural look, Nayeon was already picturing it and thought Tzuyu would look perfect. Finally they left and while in the car Tzuyu couldn't hold her tongue 

"You and that Jennie girl seem very close" she remarked 

"Yeah we went to college together, we were roommates" (A/N: Oh my god they were roommates)  

"I see, it's kinda obvious she likes you" Tzuyu couldn't hold back 

"Of course she does, she's my friend!" Nayeon thought Tzuyu wasn't making any sense

"No I mean, she like likes you" Tzuyu was getting frustrated 

"No she doesn't" Nayeon laughed "she's married" Nayeon couldn't stop laughing, Tzuyu was definitely jealous "Besides, I like someone else" NAyeon immediately regretted saying that. Tzuyu didn't need to know

"Oh, you do?" Tzuyu sounded disappointed. Nayeon cleared her throat 

"Mmm... yeah, let's talk about something else" 

Tzuyu decided she would take Nayeon to the mall so they could eat something before taking her home. Nayeon accepted remembering she had promised they would do so some other time. Both women were enjoying their hamburgers and each other's company

"How long have you been engaged to Momo?" Nayeon asked suddenly 

"Since before I was born" Tzuyu said, her expression serious 

"Have you known her all your life?" Nayeon had many questions 

"Yeah, basically" 

"Did you want to get married to her?" Nayeon was wondering how much Tzuyu would actually tell her 

"It didn't matter what I want, it still doesn't. It's all business to my parents and Momo's" 

"What do you mean?" Nayeon wanted to get as much information as she could so she'd know if it was alright to make a move or not 

"When me and Momo turned eighteen we had to sign a contract made by our parents in which we agreed to get married for the sake of our parents' companies" 

"So if you were to not get married to Momo you'd face legal consequences?" 

"Exactly, and the contract is going to expire by the end of this month, that's why we're getting married in such a rush" Nayeon made up her mind, no moves would be made "Could we not talk about the wedding anymore? I want to enjoy your company while I can" the statement came out sadder than Tzuyu wanted it to 

"Sure, we could talk about the fact that you got jealous of a married woman" Nayeon knew she said no moves would be made, but that was just too funny to let go 

"I wasn't jealous" Tzuyu glared at Nayeon

"You sure were" Nayeon took a sip of her soda 

"You are so annoying" and even then Tzuyu still thought she was cute 

"Jennie, an intellectual, says I'm adorable" 

"I'm gonna murder you" Tzuyu threw a bunch of fries at Nayeon's face 

"Nine one one nine one one!!!" Nayeon started shouting and making siren noises. Tzuyu got up from her seat and covered Nayeon's mouth with her hand. Nayeon stuck out her tongue, Tzuyu quickly took her hand off Nayeon's mouth. 

"Did you just... lick me?" Tzuyu asked in disbelief, looking down at her hand and then at Nayeon 

"I did" Nayeon smiled proudly 

"God, you're such a child" Tzuyu said taking a seat again 

"An adorable one tho" Tzuyu rolled her eyes and they kept on eating 

"Hey, I know you said you didn't want to talk about the wedding anymore but we need to hire someone to be in charge of the music" Tzuyu looked up at Nayeon cheeks puffed, full of food, she swallowed it before speaking

"Well you're the expert, don't you know someone?" 

"Yeah but I don't know if you'll be okay with it" 

"Well, who is it?" 

"Her stage name is DJ Dubu" Tzuyu couldn't believe Nayeon actually just said that with a straight face

"D-" Tzuyu coughed "DJ Dubu?" Tzuyu was trying to hold back her laughter 

"Yeah..." 

"DJ Dubu" Tzuyu repeated and burst out laughing 

"And you said I was the child" same as Tzuyu, Nayeon thought she was cute, after Tzuyu calmed down she said 

"Okay, I trust your judgment, you can hire DJ Dubu for the after-party" Tzuyu tried to be as serious as possible 

"Okay, let me call Sana so she can call Dahyun, you'll love her A+ entertainment" Nayeon pulled out her phone "You mind?" she asked Tzuyu who just signaled Nayeon to go ahead 

"Sana... Everything's fine... Can you give Dahyun a call... yeah, it'd be on the 29th this month... Wait, let me ask her" she covered the phone's speaker "Hey, how long would you like the after-party to be?" Tzuyu shrugged 

"Like, five hours, maybe..." Nayeon nodded 

"Five hours..." she continued talking to Sana "from sic p.m. to eleven p.m...." she turned to Tzuyu who gave her a thumbs uo "Okay... yeah that'd be all, thank you Sana... bye" 

During the car ride back to Nayeon's house Nayeon was telling Tzuyu how she had started her business and how it became successful after Jihyo and Jeongyeon's wedding, Tzuyu was listening attentively 

Once they reached Nayeon's apartment Tzuyu quickly got out of the car to open the door for Nayeon, she took her hand and they walked like that until they reached Nayeon's door. 

"Well it was nice being with you today" Nayeon said sincerely

"Yeah, you too, I had a really good time, thank you" Tzuyu smiled down at Nayeon, she didn't know when they got this close, they just stared at each other 

"I better get inside" Nayeon said before turning around to unlock her door 

"Wait, before you go, I need to give you something" Tzuyu said making Nayeon turn around. Tzuyu gave Nayeon the quickest, softest peck on the lips, it happened so fast that Nayeon wasn't sure if she had imagined it. When she finally composed herself Tzuyu was already getting into her car. Nayeon touched her lips, she must be dreaming. 

On Saturday Nayeon realized she didn't make plans to see Tzuyu again, she'd be Tzuyu-less until further notice. Tzuyu received a text from Dahyun

'Dude I can't believe I will be attending Hirai Momo's wedding, and it's all thanks to you TT'

Nayeon was getting fed up with those types of comments because of two reasons: One, no one ever acknowledged it was Tzuyu's wedding as well and two, because it reminded her that it was Tzuyu's wedding as well

'Hahaha, it's really no big deal, you're the best DJ I know :D'

'It's a big deal to me, is Sana going with you?'

'She is, why? Are you finally gonna make a move?'

'Do you think I should?' Her phone buzzed, she got a text from someone else 

'Umm, you should've made a move ages ago, but yeah you should' she opened the other text, it was Tzuyu, her heart flipped

'You never told me when we'd see each other again ):'

'You left so quickly that I didn't get the chance :C'

'And when can I see you?' Nayeon wanted to invite her over right now but she remembered THE legal repercussions

 'Well, we have yet to work on the concept of the wedding, so could you maybe come by the office on Monday? Around 1?' 

'That's not what I meant but okay ;) see you on Monday'

Monday couldn't come quick enough. Nayeon didn't want to push things too far, she knew she'd end up hurt but it wasn't easy to resist Tzuyu. 

On Monday Nayeon and Tzuyu went over the concept of the wedding, the sitting arrangement, the lights, the centerpieces and well basically the whole decoration for the wedding, all that time Nayeon tried to keep her distance which threw Tzuyu off, was Nayeon mad? 

Before Nayeon could open the door for Tzuyu to leave Tzuyu spun her around so she was facing her, hands on to of her shoulders 

"Hey... are you mad at me?" Tzuyu asked, even though she was taller she seemed so small right now 

"I'm not" Tzuyu held Nayeon's face with her hands, softly, and started leaning in 

"Don't" Nayeon took both of Tzuyu's hands off her face gently 

"I'm sorry" Tzuyu looked down Nayeon lifted Tzuyu's chin up with one hand and affectionately stroke her cheek in a silent love confession. Tzuyu left without another word. Nayeon let her. 

There was less than a week to go until the wedding and since all the details were ready Nayeon had no excise to see Tzuyu and that made her really sad, especially with how she left things with her last time they saw each other. She knew she could just text her but that would only complicate things further so she didn't. 

It was Friday and Nayeon was busy checking everything was perfect and ready to go for the wedding tomorrow. She was looking for a missing centerpiece in all of the boxes that had been sent to her yesterday,when she heard her doorbell ring.

"Coming!" Nayeon shouted from inside a box "Aha! Here it is!" she said holding the centerpiece with both hands, she lef it with the rest of them and the  doorbell rang again. She peeked through the peephole and her entire body froze. Tzuyu was standing on the other side of the door. Nayeon opened up. 

"What are you doing he-" Nayeon's words were cut off by a pair of lips crashing against hers. When they separated Tzuyu rested her forehead against Nayeon's 

"I love you" Nayeon sighed out 

"I love you too" Tzuyu whispered 

After their heartfelt confession they ended up naked and tangled between the sheets. When Nayeon woke up Tzuyu was still sleeping. She slowly detached herself from Tzuyu and put on her panties and an oversized t-shirt. She went to the bathroom to wash her face. She looked at herself in the mirror. What had she done? She did what she always does when she enters a state of panic, she called Jihyo 

"Hi?" Jihyo picked up 

"I did something bad" Nayeon said, voice wrecking 

"Okay, calm down Taylor Swift, what did you do?" 

Nayeon stayed silent

"Oh god, don't tell me you two had sex" Jihyo said 

"Okay, I won't" 

"But you did..." 

"We made love, actually" 

"What happened to 'I won't pursue her'?" 

"She was the one who came to me!" Nayeon tried to defend herself "Plus, you were the one who said I should" 

"Yeah BEFORE knowing legal matters were involved in her marriage!"

"There'll only be legal repercussions if she ditches the wedding, which she isn't going to do" 

"Even worse, that means you're just gonna get hurt, and for what?" 

"Whatever, see you at the wedding tomorrow" Nayeon hung up. Jihyo was right even if she didn't want to admit it, so Nayeon did the only thing she knew how to do, she closed herself off.

She walked back to her room and began picking Tzuyu's clothes that were scattered all over her bedroom floor. Nayeon was making too much noise and woke Tzuyu up. Tzuyu rubbed her eyes and stretched. 

"Nayeon? What's going on?" she asked once she notices the agitated state Nayeon was in 

"You need to leave" Nayeon said shoving Tzuyu's pile of clothes on her arms 

"I don't want to leave" 

"You need to" Nayeon was trying to push Tzuyu off bed 

Tzuyu finally gave in and stood up from bed. 

"Can I just stay a little longer?" Tzuyu wanted to enjoy the feeling as much as she could 

"You can't, put your clothes on al leave, you know where the door is" 

"Why are you being like this?" Tzuyu questioned while she began putting her clothes on 

"You're getting married tomorrow remember? We shouldn't have done this" Tzuyu's heart fell along with Nayeon's when she saw the expression on Tzuyu's face 

"Do you mean you regret what happened?" Tzuyu looked so distraught it made Nayeon drop her cold facet and chose to be honest with her 

"I don't regret a single thing that has happened between us, you've made me the happiest I've ever been, I just wish the situation was different" 

"Me too" Tzuyu moved closer to Nayeon and held her tight, silent tears streaming down both women's cheeks. They stayed like that for a good ten minutes just soaking each other in 

"I promise you" Tzuyu broke the embrace and held Nayeon's hands "I'll come back for you and I'll give you forever and more" Nayeon could see the honesty and love pouring out of Tzuyu's eyes 

"I'd love that" Nayeon answered a melancholic smile in her lips. Tzuyu started to lean in but Nayeon stopped her midway 

"No" Tzuyu looked confused "If you kiss me now it'll feel like a good bye kiss" Tzuyu nodded 

Nayeon and Tzuyu walked hand in hand to the entrance of Nayeon's apartment they said their goodbyes and Nayeon kept replaying Tzuyu's promise in her head over and over, she had faith Tzuyu would stay true to her word.

The big day finally came and as soon as Nayeon woke up nerves settled in her stomach. She arrived at the hotel at eleven and a few minutes later Sana arrived too. The pre-wedding ceremony would be held at three. 

They were done setting everything up by one, Jennie and Mina arrived almost together when they were nearly done, Nayeon sent Tzuyu a text to let her know to which she replied that her and Momo were on their way... Tzuyu and Momo, heaviness settled within her heart but she shook it off. This whole wedding was making her feel like shit. 

Thirty minutes later Tzuyu and Momo finally arrived, neither of them looked happy or excited about this and it made Nayeon even sadder. Her favorite part of her job, aside from dress shopping, was the actual day of the wedding but this wasn't the case. Nayeon walked up to the couple

"Hey" she shook Momo's hand and then Tzuyu's "Jennie has everything set up on the bride room, which one of you will go first?" Nayeon was avoiding Tzuyu's intense gaze.

"I'll go" Momo said "Where is it?" After Nayeon told her Sana would take her there both women left. 

"Hi" Nayeon greeted Tzuyu again this time going in for a hug 

"Hey" they were still wrapped up in their embrace 

"I missed you, is that weird?" 

"Since I missed you too, I don't think so" they broke the hug, Nayeon looked at Tzuyu in the eye and sighed 

"You're getting married" Nayeon whispered, more like a reminder to herself than anything else 

"I can't believe what's supposed to be the happiest day of my like is actually the saddest" Tzuyu sighed out "I can't wait to get a divorce"

"Now that's one thing I never thought I'd hear on a wedding day" the two women laughed, they both turned around when they heard the entrance door open. 

"Those are the perpetuators of my suffering a.k.a. my parents" Tzuyu whispered in Nayeon's ear making her giggle 

The couple finally reached the two women, Nayeon gre nervous

"Yen-ling" Tzuyu's mom extended her hand and Nayeon shook it 

"Im Nayeon" 

"Oh, you're the wedding planner, the place looks beautiful" Tzuyu's mom preached making Nayeon blush 

"Thanks" 

"Hello, my name is Yi-cheng" it was Tzuyu's dad's turn to introduce himself 

"Pleasure" Nayeon said shaking his hand. 

"Is the chef here already? I'd love to meet her" Tzuyu's mom said 

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen, I can take you there" Nayeon offered 

 "Oh no, that's fine darling" Tzuyu's dad spoke this time "You've done enough already" they left to look for the kitchen. 

It was turn now for Tzuyu to change into her dress and get her hair and make-up done so they both walked to the bride room. Nayeon realized just now that having a bride room didn't make much sense since, well, there were two brides. 

Nayeon excused herself along with Momo so Tzuyu could get ready. Once outside Nayeon tried to start a conversation with Momo

"You look really pretty" Nayeon said sincerely 

"Thanks, you do too" before they could make their conversation longer the door opened again and the human embodiment of a headache walked through the door followed by who she supposed was Momo's father

"Is the DJ already here?" I have some requests to make" Nayeon didn't know why she was even surprised that Mrs. Hirai didn't even say hello 

"She's outside setting everything up" Momo's mom went outside and Nayeon took a look at her dress, it seemed oddly familiar. She shook her head and checked her clock, thirty minutes until the guests arrived. 

Ten minutes later Sana, Tzuyu, Mina and Jennie came out of the bride room and Nayeon's jaw dropped, Tzuyu looked so beautiful, she couldn't believe her eyes. Sana walked up to her 

"Try to keep it in your pants will you?" she whispered in Nayeon's ear earning a slap on the arm from Nayeon 

Now five minutes before three Nayeon stood by the door to greet the guests as they came inside. 

First ones to arrive were Jihyo and Jeongyeon walking hand in hand through the door

"Welcome" Nayeon greeted with a tight smile, she was still somewhat mad at Jihyo 

"Stop being foolish and come here" Jihyo said extending her arms. Nayeon gave in 

"Jeong, why don't you go greet Momo? There's something I need to tell Nayeon" Jihyo told Jeongyeon 

"Sure" she gave Jihyo a small peck on the lips and walked away

"How are you holding up?" Jihyo asked concerned 

"Not very good" Nayeon answered "Yesterday she promised to com e back for me but now I'm not too sure she will, even if she wants to who knows how long she has to keep this marriage up for..." it broke Jihyo to see her friend like this 

"Hey if she said she'd do it you should've more faith in her, I believe love conquers all" 

"I guess you're right, we'll just have to wait and see" Nayeon gave Jihyo a small smile 

By three thirty all one hundred and twenty guest had arrived and both Tzuyu and Momo were going around greeting everyone. Nayeon was looking for Sana, she wanted Sana to go with her to check up on Dahyun. She found her and the two walked outside. They were greeted right outside the door by a worried Dahyun

"I was just about to go get you" Dahyun told Nayeon

"Why? What's wrong?" 

"Those two" Dahyun pointed her thumb behind her "have been fighting non-stop for like fifteen minutes!" 

"Who are they?" Sana and Nayeon couldn't make out the faces from this far.

"Momo and Tzuyu's mothers" Dahyun said 

"What are they fighting about?" Nayeon asked 

"Well, Momo's mom started it because they are wearing the same dress" Nayeon rolled her eyes, of course she would "but now I don't know, it seem serious tho" 

"Sana you should go get Mr. Chou and Mr. Hirai and maybe Tzuyu and Momo while you're at it, try to be as discreet as possible. we don't want any scandals coming out of this wedding" 

Sana nodded and Dahyun decided to go with her and help. Nayeon went up to them. Nayeon's presence went unnoticed by them two women who seemed too engrossed in their discussion. Nayeon cleared her throat but to no avail. 

"What seems to be the problem?" she finally spoke, Mrs. Hirai gave her a depreciating scan 

"None of your business" and after Mrs. Hirai said that Nayeon became invisible again 

Finally Momo, Tzuyu and their fathers arrived, Tzuyu stood by Nayeon's side. They got there just in time to hear Momo's mother say

"You know what? I don't want my company to be associated with yours anymore" she started searching through her purse 

"Fine! We don't need people in the company who get mad over a fucking dress!" Tzuyu's mom snapped back 

Mrs. Hirai pulled some papers out of her purse along with a lighter. 

"Take back all you've said or I'll burn Momo's contract" Momo's mom was holding the contract in one hand and the lit up lighter in the other 

"No!" both Tzuyu and Momo's father shouted at the same time and Mr. Hirai went to try and stop his wife from doing something stupid, he never should've let her have the contract. Momo's father was only met by an elbow in the face and a bloody nose. Tzuyu's father retracted after seeing the outcome of the other man's attempts. 

"Then I'll burn Tzuyu's contract too" 

"I. DON'T. CARE" Momo's mother lit up the contract she had in her hand and threw it on the floor. 

"FINE!" Tzuyu's mom snatched the lighter from the other woman's hand and burned Tzuyu's contract too.

Tzuyu, Momo and Nayeon only stood there in shock. What just happened? Did that mean...? 

"You're welcome" the three women turned around when they heard that voice 

"What just happened?" Momo asked Mina

"I freed you guys from this marriage" 

"What did you do?" Tzuyu asked 

"Simple, I gave both of your mothers the same dress" 

"But how did you know this would happen?" Nayeon said pointing to the chaos that was still going on behind them. 

"I didn't, I just hoped for the best" Mina smiled victoriously "and the best did happen"

"Well in that case Imma go get that cute chef's number" Momo left 

Tzuyu intertwined her hand with Nayeon's. Who would've thought an expensive dress would give them their happy ending? They had Mina to thank for that one 

**Author's Note:**

> Asfajgfkjahsd, this turned out so much longer than expected, i hope you enjoyed it, stream TT, bye. 


End file.
